


悖爱

by Nothingyyy



Category: Peter Parker/Harry Orsborn
Genre: Multi, Top Peter Parker Bottom Harry Orsborn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	悖爱

无标题

悖德，乱伦，荷兰涵，加菲涵三角关系，

涉及虫铁，虫铁温情向，

3p,

天雷滚滚，慎点，雷，慎点。

Harry双性男体设定，荷兰虫加菲虫兄弟设定。

加菲是Peter,荷兰是彼得，中英文区分。Peter大学毕业，摄影师。

彼得18岁刚成年，不涉及未成年车。

“嗯，啊，快点，啊，再快点儿，”“婊子，看看你发浪的模样，真应该全拍下来让你公司人好好看看，每天是哪个浪货给他们一本正经的开会，用昨天晚上还含着男人阴茎的最给他们下达任务。

本来只是半夜起来找水的彼得突然愣在了原地，哥嫂房间里微微透出一束光，不堪入耳的污言秽语撞击着耳膜。彼得不由自主的咽了一口口水，偷偷挪到[ ]缝偷看。

Peter粗长的阴茎在Harry小穴里进进出出，被迫一条腿搭在椅子，上的Harry手抓着椅子靠背，被撞的前后摇晃，嘴角还残留着精液，金发湿哒哒的贴在头皮上，嘴里全是断断续续的呻吟和各种淫声浪语。

彼得动了动喉结，舔了一下嘴唇，眼睛却直勾勾的盯着被Peter干到失神的Harry,没有性经验的刚成年小伙子，完全忘了自己偷窥者的身份，下身竟然偷偷立了起来， 甚至把手偷偷伸进了裤子里。

回过神来的时候裤子里早已是一片粘腻，欲望过后突然冷却的大脑让他迅速狼狈的逃回了卧室，忐忑的躺躺在床上，听着自己突然放大加快的心跳，眼前却满是叠交纠缠的肉体。

彼得一夜没睡好，第二天揉了揉乱成鸡窝的头发，打着哈欠出来洗漱，却发现Harry早已是一身正装在客厅里喝咖啡看报了。

“起来了? "Harry看了- -眼愣着的彼

得，“没睡好吗?今天是周末，要不再睡个回笼觉?”

“不，不了，我和内德约好了去图书

馆。”彼得有点不自然的扯谎，脑子里闪过昨晚的画面，意淫自己嫂子还射了一裤子的羞耻感让他不敢去看Harry,一时间也想不出什么，只能勉强镇静的问，“你呢?周末还上班吗?

“我公司临时有点事儿。

“那我哥呢?”彼得把手放在背后，绞着手指，活像一个乖宝宝，

“你哥去拍摄了，今天应该回来很

晚。"Harry整理了一下自己的衣领，舔了舔嘴角。彼得瞬间想到昨天晚上Harry嘴角残留的精液，甚至有种想伸手上去给他擦嘴的冲动。“我走了，晚上回来。"Harry拿起桌上的文件，扑棱了一下彼得的头发，身上若有若无的香水味儿窜进了鼻子，彼得过了好久才回过神来，该死，又硬了。

解决了一个大麻烦，公司的人提议去庆祝一下，Harry自 然不好缺席，等晚上秘书把他送回家的时候，已经是十点多了，Harry醉醺醺的扯开衣领，“Peter,Peter, 给我倒水。”在房间里翻书的彼得挠挠头，虽然觉得有点尴尬，但架不住自己Harry-声声要喝水，只能硬着头皮从厨房到了一杯水过来。

“嫂子，给。”Harry有点神志不清的接过来，却没有喝，而是随手倒在了什么地方，把杯子随意的放在桌子上，敞开衣领就睡在了沙发上。

彼得盯着奥斯本家漂亮的少爷，脑袋不受控制的超速运转，手忍不住从小腿摸了，上去，揉了揉Harry胯下的东西。

缓缓的解开了自己嫂子的皮带，拉开了一个内裤边儿，悖德的刺激让他迫切渴望更多，昨天晚上的场景还历历在目，这张嘴，要是能含着自己的阴茎，彼得下身一硬，光是想象就已经让他血液翻腾了，手伸进了内裤，在私处悄悄探索抚摸，生怕惊醒了

Harry, Harry却只是哼 了两声，毫不在意的接着睡觉。彼得大着胆子向里面摸，却发现了不同于一般人的地方。

阴茎后面有一一个小口，柔软丰满，上过生理卫生课的彼得一下子懵了，这是，女人的地方?彼得轻轻拿手戳刺了一下，Harry哼了一声，“Peter, 别闹。”彼得惊讶之余更多的是狂喜，扒下了Harry的裤子，把内裤脱到膝盖，缓缓分开他的双腿，脑袋直接凑到了私处开始仔细研究。

月光不亮，透过巨大的单面落地窗却让彼得看了个清楚。阴唇居然还是嫩粉色的，阴毛稀疏，似乎还沾着体液，阴蒂隐藏在阴唇之间，似乎鲜嫩可口。彼得伸出舌头试探的舔了几下，Harry却迷迷糊糊喊着

Peter,“别闹了，别，嗯。”彼得逐渐大胆，伸出舌头反复舔舐Harry私处，口水打湿了阴毛，划过丰满的阴唇，甚至双唇贴了，上去吮

吸阴蒂。

Harry突然夹紧了双腿，“啊，嗯，对，对，”呻吟着开着抓着彼得的脑袋，阴道淫水直流，迫切希望什么东西插进来。

彼得舔的更加卖力了，把阴道流出的液体全部卷入口中，甚至开始吮吸淫水，Hary夹着彼得的脑袋，毫不掩饰的开始尖

叫，“对，就那里，”彼得使劲一吸，Harry居然在没有任何插入的情况下潮吹了。

彼得下身硬的生疼，急切的解开了自己的裤子，把Harry的双腿架在了肩膀上，龟头缓缓撑开了阴道口，顶了进去。

“疼，慢点儿，急什么，"Harry有 点惊讶于今天Peter粗糙的口技喝急切的心理，酒精让混沌的大脑来不及细想，身体很诚实的想要更多，翻滚的情潮更是难耐。

彼得的阴茎被紧致的阴道紧紧包裹着，从来没有过如此欢愉的体验，内壁咬着自己的肉棒不放，阴道里全是湿哒哒的粘液，可以顺畅的进进出出，彼得开始试探着动了动，发现完全畅通无阻的时候，开始迅猛的

发起了进攻。

阴茎浅浅的抽出，再撑开柔软的内壁迅速埋入，Harry随着撞击的动作前后摇晃，依旧闭着眼睛只是呻吟喘息。

咔嚓| ]锁转动的声音传来，一进门就看到自己弟弟干自己老婆的Peter愣在了原地，彼得的阴茎还埋在Harry体内，不知道为什么，他此刻完全没有干坏事被抓到的自觉，反而是热切的看着Peter,或许他们是兄弟，彼得明显感觉到Peter想要加入的欲望远胜过妒忌，门口的Peter缓缓的放下了自己的东西，甚至都没有换衣服，面无表情的走了过来，把Harry从沙发上抬了起来，完全挂在了彼得身上。

Harry双腿环在彼得身上，脱力的重重坐在了彼得的阴茎上，Peter脱掉 了自己的外套，拉开裤子，已经硬了的阴茎弹了出来，他太熟悉这个人了，松软的后穴早就湿的不行了，几乎是贪婪的吞咽着Peter的大宝贝，Harry被夹在中间，紧紧搂着彼得的脖子，前后被插着两根硕大，尖叫着瞬间射了出来。

两根阴茎一前一 后快速操干，交合处一片粘腻，水滴滴答答流到了地上，穴口被完全撑开，一点褶皱都没有，身上的衬衣早已被撕扯的七零八落了，胸前的两点儿被Peter恶意揉弄，欲望，参杂着些许愤怒和嫉妒，却让Peter瞬间对这种混乱的关系欲罢不能，一只手从胸口下移，摸上了阴蒂，快速揉弄，加快了速度按压阴唇，满脑子就是怎么把他玩儿坏。

彼得咬着Harry的脖子，随着动作上上下下操干，Harry深陷欲海，全部的敏感点被操干着，前后全被填满，坚硬的阴茎射了一次又一次，尖叫着潮吹，肆意释放各种液体和欲望，从未这么满足。

无标题

Peter是加菲，彼得是荷兰，中英文分开，Harry双性男体，玩儿嫂子设定，悖德， 3p,

口交， 00C

3p，口交，ooc 

不知道是怎么出现这种状况的，但都心照不宣的接受了这种关系，有时侯Pet er和涵涵在厨房直接做到兴起，彼得跑来拿吃的还能得到一个粘腻的吻，顺手摸摸流满精液的后穴。有时候三个人一起在客厅地上滚，有时候则像现在这样。

一大早.上Peter刚出卧室， 自己打算随便吃点东西看看早报，奧斯本总裁决定今天赖床。彼得就偷偷溜进了Harry房间里，撒娇似的踢了鞋子在Harry对面坐下，目不转睛的盯着他看。

Harry满身吻痕精液的在床，上抽烟，对于彼得的闯入并不惊讶, 反而吸了一口，探身过去吐了一个烟圈，在“不速之客”唇上轻啄一口。没防备的彼得被呛了一口，红着脸开始激烈咳嗽。Harry却并不打算放过他，反而叉开腿半跪在床上，搂上了彼得的肩膀，烟雾中昨晚被Peter吮吸到红肿的嘴唇亲了.上来，彼得只能被动的接受一一个个热辣的吻，手被抓着伸到了Harry私处，彼得试探性的往里面摸了摸，Peter刚刚射在里面的精液流了出来，混着着潮吹的液体，沾了满手。

Harry却已经开始用阴唇磨蹭彼得的手指，忘情的呻吟了起来，彼得一-根手指伸进了阴道里，大量的精液顺着手指缓慢搅动的动作流了出来， 心里，上的满足甚至大过了肉体的欲望，悖德的快感加上偷情的刺激，彼得的阴茎早就硬邦邦的顶着裤裆了，Harry挑逗似的咬了一口彼得的喉结，双手伸进了衣服下摆，四处点火。睡衣扣子被- - 颗颗解开，嘴唇~ 路向下，划过结实的胸膛，色情的舔了舔还带着青涩的腹肌，用牙齿咬开了裤子拉链。

舌头舔了舔头部，Harry勉 强把头部含在嘴里，手指撸动住身，还十分有技巧的照顾隐藏在浓密阴毛里的囊袋，彼得呼吸略微紊乱，忍不住往更深处顶了顶，“别急?”Harry忍不住笑了一声，抬起头擦擦嘴角的唾液，舔了一下彼得的脸，忍不住想，小奶狗确实够辣，不过少了点定力。彼得被撩拨的心猿意马，猛的把Harry按在床上，一-口含住了还沾着精液的阴唇， 用舌头反复搔刮，手指揉弄着阴蒂，Harry调笑的开始呻吟，双腿被大大的分开，“别闹了，都被你玩儿坏了。”彼得却伸手揉了揉阴蒂，舌头大半戳进了湿软的阴道，嘴唇划过阴唇，稀疏的阴毛被口水尽数打湿。

私处被反复玩弄，情潮冲击着大脑，Harry揪着彼得的头发激动喘息着，彼得的舌头在阴户反复活动，含住了阴蒂放在嘴里用舌尖逗弄，“别，别玩儿哪儿，”阴蒂给他的刺激更大，Harry紧 张的想合拢双腿，情事开始渐渐失控， 终于在反复的进攻之下，潮吹的液体喷了他一脸。

彼得有点愣的直起身子，脸.上沾满了透明的体液，Harry有 点抱歉的想给他擦擦脸，却被按住'了手，彼得不但没有擦脸的意思甚至有点病态的想，嫂子也会这样射大哥一脸吗?下次可以一个人操他的嘴，一个人吃他下面，用精液把他上面填满，把他下面舔出水儿。

彼得突然把Harry-把拉到自己怀里， 对着一片粘腻的雌穴顶了进去， 巨根顶开了贪吃的花穴，突突弹跳的青茎摩擦着阴道，Harry惊叫了一声，重重坐在了彼得的阴茎上，花心被重重顶了一下，重心不稳的赶紧抱着彼得的肩膀。

彼得却扶着Harry的腰， 重重向上顶，一只手摸上了后穴，加了一根手指进去，果不其然，里面淫水直流，“嫂子， 我哥没办法完全满足你吧，不然你刚被我哥干了一晚上现在还在发骚?”彼得突然发现自己的嫂子还真是淫荡到不行，一根肉棒完全没犯法满足他。Harry咬着牙, 被顶的说不出话来，哼哼唧唧的胡乱摇头，彼得故意加快了速度，一低头含住了乳珠，边干他边吃奶。

“嫂子，给我生宝宝好不好，这里，唔，”彼得一边舔舐乳头，拿牙齿轻轻研磨，一边说，“这里啊，没准儿还能吸出奶来。”“快，快点儿，”Harry被操到快翻白眼儿了，嘴里还是让彼得不停的干他。

“哟，这么快就干，上了。”Peter叼着一片面包，穿着睡袍和裤衩就进来了，随意的叉开腿坐在窗台.上， 草草吃了面包，盯着眼前香艳的场景，却不急于加入，反而拉开裤头开始慢慢撸动自己的阴茎。

‘再进去深些，对，咬他的乳头，粗暴一点，他喜欢粗暴一点儿的。”Peter反而慢条斯理的指挥起了彼得，不紧不慢的看着Harry慢慢失控的喘息。突然脱下了内裤，握着坚挺的阴茎跳到了床上，“来，张嘴。"Harry顺从的张开了嘴含住了Peter的龟头开始给他口交,Peter随意的揉弄另一个暴露在空气里的奶头，按着Harry的头部让他给自己深喉，手指挑起乳肉，大力揉搓。

上面在给Peter口交，“下面 被彼得操干，

Harry几乎是使出全身解数想让这两兄弟射出来，下巴和腰都很酸，但是快感却一轮轮冲击大脑，完全不想停下来，终于感觉到彼得抽动的阴茎大了一圈，不正常的开始抖动，射在了自己体内，Peter则把粗长的肉棒在他漂亮的脸上磨蹭，射了他一一脸，胸上也全部都是。

饕餮完了的两兄弟满足的搂着Harry,一边一个还拿半勃的阴茎磨蹭他的身体，Harry困倦的想推开他们两个，却没什么力气反抗，只能任凭两人再次在自己阴道和后穴里轮流抽动，在自己身上磨蹭，精液满身都是。


End file.
